The Perilous Fight
The Perilous Fight is the second chapter of Volume 5. It aired on June 30, 2011. Synopsis Mal and Natara continue their investigation into the Unknown Sailor. Meanwhile, Ken hunts for the merciless and murderous gangbanger, Mako! Plot Desmond Row, the prime suspect for the murder of Cal Riggins is brought in for interrogation by Mal Fallon and Natara Williams. Desmond denies killing Cal, saying the reason he ran from them was because of the illegal alcohol on his boat, and he was dealing the night before when Cal was killed. Also, he says the reason he and Cal were arguing was because Cal refused to let Desmond join his crew, but they were good friends. As they exit the interrogation room, Captain Maria Yeong tells them that Desmond alibi checks out, meaning they have to let him go. However, she tells them Amy Chen made progress on the autopsy report, and they head to the lab. Meanwhile, at a convenience store in the Tenderloin, Ken Greene arrives at the scene of two murders, a woman and a cashier. The officer there, Sam Martinez, tells Ken what the security tape showed. Three armed, masked men walked in and told everyone to leave, and killed the woman who resisted. Then the leader attacked the cashier, and Martinez lifts the sheet covering the body to reveal that the man's throat and face had been ripped open, similar to the murder of Bones Tancredo a few days ago. Sam tells him victim is Geno Torres, a drug dealer. Ken then spots a SUV idling outside, the same one that had been at the previous crime scene. As Ken runs out, the car leaves. Diego Hernandez, a former informant, calls Ken over saying he has some information. He tells him the killer with the sharpened teeth goes by the name of Mako and is killing anyone who gets in his way. Diego also tells him that Mako's two associates are "Shakes" and Bennie Ports, someone that Ken knew when long ago, and that his next target is "Duke", a smuggler who operates in a warehouse by the docks. Back at the precinct, Captain Yeong is meeting with Regina Clipper and her son Stewart Clipper. Regina irritatedly asks why Desmond Row was released, and Maria tells her that he was innocent. Regina warns her that the Independence Day Regatta was tomorrow, and the killer needs to be caught. Later at the crime lab, Kai Kalaba invites Mal and Natara to his Fourth of July barbeque, which Mal reluctantly accepts. Amy tells them that she had identified the weapon used to kill Cal, an oar that was snapped to form a sharp end. Ken Green and Sam Martinez arrive at the warehouse dressed in body armor. They enter and find Duke's body on the floor with his throat torn out. Then, Mako, Shakes, and Bennie P. step out with their guns trained on them. Ken recognizes Bennie P. and tries to appeal to him, telling him that Mako is only a killer and that he has better things to risk his life for. He convinces Bennie P., who turns on Mako and shoots him. Shakes opens fire, shooting Bennie P. and Martinez before Ken returns fire and shoots Shakes in the head. Ken sees that Martinez's armor took the shots, and is about to check on Bennie P. when Mako rises, and he realizes too late that Bennie's shot only grazed his cheek. Mako attacks Ken and knocks the gun out of his hand. They fight and Mako slams Ken on the ground, then tries to tear out his throat with his sharpened teeth, but Ken finds a pipe and jams it into Mako's mouth. He then uppercuts Mako, shattering his teeth. As he apprehends Mako, Sam wakes up and checks on Bennie P. Ken leads Mako outside to the squad car to find the same SUV from before waiting there, which then accelerates at them. Ken dodges the car but it strikes Mako and the door is opened revealing a hooded man. Mako asks the man who he is, and he replies "The Hand of Justice", before shooting Mako in the head with a chrome revolver. The man drives off. Bonus Scene Desmond Row returns to his houseboat, exhausted, broken, with wrists rubbed raw by chrome handcuffs. He pours himself a drink and calls Ashley, who asks him what happened (the arrest, he as a suspect in Cal’s murder). He denies killing Cal, said that they had an argument, and that he was taken in for questioning, and that he had learnt that Cal was speared through the throat. Ashley knew this already from seeing the body, and refuses to believe Desmond when he suggests that their past might have caught up with them, saying that what they did was definitely kept secret. The only other person who knew it was supposed to be dead, but he’s not (the killer in the oily black rain slicker) who is now on Desmond’s boat. The line goes dead, and it is implied that Desmond has been killed. Category:Episode